Subway
by Junuen Lisunia
Summary: Deep inside an abandoned subway lies a curse that will do anything to get what it wants. yaoi in the end. YamixYugi oneshot


**Jun: **hey everyone this is my first oneshot I hope you like it I just thought it up when I was bored in class. This has little yaoi but it is still yamixyugi…sort of.

I do not own yu gi oh.

* * *

Yugi is a high school boy even though he is short for his age with tri-colored and blond bangs. It was a warm Friday and after school Yugi and his friends Joey and Anzu agreed to go eat at the café.

Yugi sighed exasperatedly. " That math test was so hard it was almost scary." He said while slumping over the table.

Anzu remembered something she saw in the paper this morning," Hey speaking of scary did you guys like hear what happened to those two guys that  
went down to the abandoned train station?"

Joey saw the same thing," Yeah they went down there as a dare and never came out."

Yugi did not ," Abandoned train station?" Anzu answered first.

" Yeah remember that old subway that closed all those years ago. They say that that place is haunted." Joey continued, " They say that a guy named Yami Atemu was  
waiting for the train when someone pushed him. He fill on the tracks and got ran over by train. After that scary things have happened."

" People try to leave the train but something grab their arm when nobodies there and the door closes on their arm dragging them as the train leaves, some have lived but most died."

"And some people just suddenly fall on the tracks and the train will slowly crush them head to toe. You know that big train crash where 30 people died. Well they said the conductors last words were _'_ beware. He is here '. " If you said Yugi was creeped out that would be an understatement. He was down right scared!

" Sometimes people just up and disappear. They would go to the train just after 9 o'clock and no one sees them again. Search parties have even been sent and you know what they find. They find piles and piles of dead bodies and folded up bones, some crushed like a pancake. They think those were the remains of the missing people. "

Yugi really needed to get out of there before he gets nightmares," Yeah,heh, I wish I could hear more but I really need go get going before grandpa gets worried."  
Yugi laughed a little nervously, took his school bag and ran out of the store. On the walk back to the game shop/ house Yugi started thinking if those stories were true.  
Then he remembered when he was 6 and was playing around the town.

_

* * *

_

_Yugi had asked his mother if he could go into town that morning and since then he has been running around memorizing Domino City._

_It was late at night, Yugi didn't know what time it was but knew it was late because it was dark outside. He was on his way home when it started to rain. _

_He needed to find shelter. _

_Running he caught sight of a building with an open gate that was boarded up. He crawled through a space big enough for him to fit through. _

_It was a subway train station._

_' why is it closed up?' little Yugi thought to himself. It was cold and damp and there was no way he was staying there. A train was parked there and the doors where open. Little Yugi was to tired to think about it and walked in the train and sat down heavily on the seat with a soft 'thud' ._

_Closing his eyes about to fall asleep he felt something cold touch his cheek. It felt like a hand. It somehow felt nice and soft. Almost calming. Little Yugi will never forget this feeling._

* * *

Yugi was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard an all to familiar voice yell from behind him," Hey if it ain't the little squirt Yugi!"

He turned around only to see Malik the neighborhood bully with his group of thugs. ( I'm sorry for those who are Malik fans. I just couldn't think of anyone.)

Yugi didn't even think and took off running. " Hey get back here! After him!" With that Malik and thugs went off chasing Yugi.  
After a few blocks Yugi was out of their view but he didn't lose them. He turned and saw what had just been haunting his thoughts.

The old train station.

He could hear a stampede of footsteps getting closer.

Yugi didn't care if people died there or not he was going to hide and that was that. He climbed through the boards. Hurriedly walking in the dark Yugi grabbed the rusting railing to keep balance making his way down the stairs. Coming to an open platform with a low ceiling that was barely lit by the flickering light-bulb scarcely held up by it's cord, he carefully ran on the tiled floor to the brightly lit train with all it's lights on exactly like he remembered it, parked for it's long missed passengers to board. Grabbing the handle that was hang off the ceiling so he wouldn't collapsed he closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. Resting for a moment Yugi let go of the handle and started going home…well he tried to anyway. He tried to move his hand but couldn't. The young teen tried to resiese his grip but it was like his hand was glued to the handle.

He found that his feet were glued to the floor. Yugi started panicking and struggled as hard as he could but it didn't help. Suddenly he felt a familiar cold, comforting soft hand touch his cheek. Jolting his head up he saw him. An older teen that looked a little like himself but sharper features still with the tri-colored hair and pale skin. But this man had blonde spikes in his hair and when he lifted his head he could see two pool of crimson eyes.

" You, wh-who are you?" The spirit just chuckled at the young boys question.

" I am Yami Atemu. What about you?" Yami asked gently.

" Um. Y-Yugi Mouto. It was you wasn't it? When I was 6 and I came down were there weren't you? You were the one that had touched me."

Yugi dared to look into the spirits eyes as he said that. He saw first surprise then happyness/excitement.

" You remember it?" Yami pulled the human closer into a hug and started nuzzling the teens neck. " That makes me actually happy that you remembered me. It means all my work has not been all for nothing."

The younger teen forgot the position he was in and was now curios. " Work?"

" Yes. All those so called 'accidents' where no accidents at all." Yugi's eyes widened as the older teen smirked, "It was all me."

" B-but why?" he asked barely more than a whisper.

" Because my little one they were getting to close to you. One of the people that had vanished here weeks ago was out to get you. And all those other accidents. They all had someone that wanted you for themselves, and I can't have that now can I ? You are mine ever since the day I saw you years ago. You are mine and mine alone." He stated biting down on the skin before him. Licking it before pulling back.

Okay now Yugi was terrified not to mention guilty because he just learned that all the accidents where because of him.

" But, what about when the train crashed and all those people died!" Yugi asked knowing deep down he really didn't want to know the answer.

The dead spirit chuckled darkly. " Unfortunately, they were at the wrong place, at the wrong time."

The teens eyes doubled in size." What!You can't do that! People are getting hurt. Please." He begged.

Yami thought for a second and came up with a brilliant way to get what he wanted without losing the smirk he had planted on his face.

" Sure. I'll stop. But only if you do this one thing."

" …What…"

Yami slid one hand around Yugis waist and the other on the back of his neck. Leaning closer Yami whispered into Yugis ear,

" Submit to me "

He crashed their lips together into a bruising kiss. When Yugi was about to protest Yami took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside the wet cavern.

_/It taste like vanilla and cinnamon. This could get very addicting. /_

In the kiss not knowing, Yugi took his last breath and his body fell on the chair while another slightly transparent motionless Yugi was being cradled in Yamis arms eyelids barely open.

The old spirit grinned at his work.

" And the only way for you to do that is to stay here, with me, _forever_."

With that the train doors closed, and it took off leaving a lifeless body on the bench were people can see so that everyone will know that nobody can have Yugi Mouto but Yami Atemu.

**

* * *

**

Jun:

And there you have it. I hope every one likes it! Review please. Pretty please. 


End file.
